


but leaving you is so hard

by valgraces



Category: The Binding - Bridget Collins
Genre: Angst, Leaving Behind, M/M, Not Really?, a continuation to keo's fic, emmett leaves in this one, haHAA EMMETT GIVES UP, hey keo look i put it up, i hope these feels hit you like a train, it's one ficlet cause i felt like the other one didn't fit, lucian doesn't remember, lucian will never remember, really really short ficlets, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valgraces/pseuds/valgraces
Summary: Emmett leaves, and Lucian can't remember.He never will.
Relationships: Emmett Farmer/Lucian Darnay, Lucian Darnay/Emmett Farmer
Kudos: 10





	but leaving you is so hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taiyakeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakeo/gifts).



> when u try to write fluff, it never goes according to plan.

It’s pathetic, Emmett knows.

After all, he’s here, lurking outside of Lucian’s - no, Darnay’s now - house in the rain, with the man he loves (and who he thought loved him back) inside, not knowing that this’ll be the last time he’d ever be near him. He hears music start to play: an unfamiliar tune, melancholic and classy, and imagines Darnay inside, sipping brandy, sloppily, elegantly, and so beautifully.

Emmett sighs. He’s been standing here for a while: coat soaked through, water flowing down his face. Resignedly, he wipes the water off, inhales, and walks away.

He strikes a lonely figure in the dark streets of Castleford: a silhouette of a man, hands shoved deep in his pockets and his cap low over his eyes.

As he walks away, he lets himself truly remember for the first time since his book was burned. Emmett reminisces - the first time he realised how far he’d fallen, the first time Lucian kissed him, the time Lucian told him he loved him. A smile tugs at his lips, a slow, sad smile that’s turned down at the corners.

Darnay had said that it didn’t matter, as long as they were together.

In another lifetime, maybe.

Just not this one.


End file.
